Squidward's Madness
'''Squidwad''s ''Madness '''is the first episode (1a) of the first season of SpongeBob SquarePants: Behind the Series. It will air on May 1, 2019. In this episode, after watching unknown channel Squidward gets mad. Characters * SpongeBob SquarePants * Patrick Star * Squidward Tentacles * Eugene H. Krabs * Sandy Cheeks * Sheldon J. Plankton * Pearl Krabs * Karen Plankton * Mrs. Puff * Gary the Snail * Larry the Lobster (deleted scene) * Bikini Bottomites/Zombies * King Neptune * Villians from TV Tower (debut) Plot At night, SpongeBob could not sleep. He wanted to drink water, but did not have time. He heard Squidward's voice from his house. Backing into his house, SpongeBob saw Squidward watching a nightly series. Then Squidward threw the remote from the TV to the TV and started singing "Mi piace spaventare la gente, arrabbiato, ferito tutti." SpongeBob did not understand what it meant, but understood that he was speaking foreign. Perhaps this is a channel in a foreign language. But the TV was broken, and he did not remember the channel. SpongeBob looked at the TV. The glass was damaged. And Squidward was cutting something in the kitchen. SpongeBob had to go for help. He ran to Patrick, Mr. Krabs, Sandy, went home for Gary. We all went home to Squidward. On the way to the house of the Squidward entered one man. We opened the house Squidward went into his living room and did not believe his eyes ... There Skvidvard hypnotized a person. Sandy quickly picked up the TV, and the company ran to the pineapple. Sandy repaired the tv. When she turned it on she was scared. She realized that this is the Italian channel, which reduces the man’s mind. Sandy removed this channel from Squidward TV. Next it was necessary to make an antidote. Our company went to Sandy. She gave us helmets, and we passed. SpongeBob was holding Gary in his hands, as he was wearing a helmet. Then we heard the Squidward song that he sang with me. She was very loud. All residents ran under it. Then we heard a knock on the door. Entered Karen, Plankton, Pearl, Mrs. Puff. They were scratched. They said that they heard scary music and ran and came here. They decided to make an antidote. Sandy remade the Christmas Miracles Analyzer to the Night Miracles Analyzer. She recorded the melody on the recorder and threw it into the analyzer. Came out drawing, which was depicted a television tower. They realized that they urgently needed to run to the television department. But opening the door from the house, the group realized that it was not so easy. They had to get through the zombies. The company closed the door and fell into despair. But here we saw the Light. It was King Neptune. He moved us to the television tower. Friends realized that these people want to rule the world. Sandy threatened them, but they had zero attention. And when Sandy began to approach them, they put their friends in a cage. Sandy easily broke this cage. Sandy shoved them into this cage, climbed into their computer, and found the sound of an antidote. She turned it on at full capacity. After the group fell asleep, and when I woke up and left the television tower, everyone in Bikini Bottom was fine, and Squidward was asleep. And when the company came to visit him, he woke up and said that he had a nightmare. Category:Episodes Category:2019 Episodes Category:2019 Category:SpongeBob SquarePants: Behind the Series